nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ranthar Wane/Fyrrim Orders: The Pronouncement of Earos
Lady Aylss has appeared on a public transmission throughout the dominion of the Orders. "My brothers and sisters, it has been more than a century since we first arrived on Lannaras. In that time, we have transformed this moon from a barren rock to a thriving home where we could pursue the Fyrric path freely, and with as much aid as a national structure could muster. We were leaders in early diplomacy, we were on the battleground of the first interstellar conflict giving aid to those who had need of us. You all have done well, and Our Lady would be proud of the unified people we have become under her teachings. Or at least, the teachings we knew of..." At this point, Lady Aylss steps down from the podium, permitting the current Executor of Eyrse to take her place. “It will likely come to a surprise to you all that our Lady wrote one final missive to direct the Orders. It was entrusted to the care of my order with the intent that once our people had established themselves sufficiently and come through the greater tests of our faith we would bring this final revelation forward. My predecessor feared what would happen if they brought this book before the other Executors. I do not fear them, and I do not fear you, my children. The final Book, the Book of Earos has been released freely to you all for your own examination, and experts are permitted to make appointments to examine the original document in order to corroborate its authenticity. The words of the Book are many, but the can be summarized as a final set of directives by which the Orders are to proceed. We are commanded to become a nation of unmatched resolve- a people who will be worthy of the envy of the champions of humanity. We are to become a form of completion- not perfection, but a dynamic and growing entity which does not merely act upon what they should do, but what they want to do. To be anything else is to be a simple machine. A phenomenon. Our once-kin, the people of the Sublime Assembly have discarded their humanity. They have given up on seeking the balance, abandoned the path of dedication, and instead have sought perfection. For this we commend them… in a sense. In another, we cannot abide to see so much potential thrown aside in the name of a sterilized form of being which deceives itself into thinking itself more than what it is. In so doing they have failed to overcome humanity’s core hubris, and despite their claims otherwise, remain as human as any homo sapiens yet living on Earth or beyond the helipause of Sol. Others are walking down to join the same path- we must not follow. Our Lady prepared for this inevitability, and we are now bringing forth the arms by which to combat it ourselves. I only pray that my order’s hesitation has not cost us too dearly and that we have not strayed too far. In recognition of the goals set before us by Fyrrha, the College of Executors has agreed to reform our current structure, merging some of the orders together in order to overcome some of the politics and tension that has grown through the political maneuvering of the Orders against one another. Orders Rhuno, Inton, and Ranor shall be known to all as Order Eru. Order Cadrk, Yiars, and Ranor shall become Order Feredir. Orders Fayln, Aster and Eyrse shall exist and merge under the banner of Order Alagos. We apologize to our sister orders contained within the other colonies. The former sub-orders shall continue to support their local chapters, though under slightly different management. Additionally, the Fyrrim faithful who wish to retain their earlier faith shall remain a protected group, though the Earosian variant of the Fyrric Faith shall become the core theology of the dominions administrated by the Fyrrim Orders. Should our sister branches in nations like the Reivers wish, we shall begin training up of their own formal clergy and release them to continue their dedication in their own way, free from the pressure to change sects by the more direct nature of Earosian theology. Category:Blog posts Category:Wayne Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:NC Spacebattles